


Child Minding for Idiots

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [54]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Sylphid isn't sure he's really qualified to be helping raise the Execution Squad's resident munchkin. He tries to pull his weight anyway.





	Child Minding for Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Sylphid walks into his bedroom and blinks. The kid is there, on his bed, reading something and eating a sandwich. Why is the kid in his room? As far as he knows it’s not his turn to watch the gremlin.

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed,” he says crankily. Asterion looks up and smiles, annoyingly sweet and gap-toothed.

“Sylphid-papa! There was an emergency and Val-papa told me to come here. Rhada-papa’s in a meeting with Uncle Minos and Uncle Aiacos, and Queen-papa and Gordon-papa are on a mission.” Asterion fills him in promptly. Sylphid sighs.

“What kind of emergency?” He asks dryly, without much hope. Sure enough, Asterion just shrugs.

“He said it wasn’t bad. Just urgent.” A faint tinge of worry colors their round features. Sylphid bites off a curse.

“If he says it’s not anything bad, I believe him. And you should too. Now come on, off the bed. I’ve told you not to eat there before.” He gripes, gently shooing the kid out of his bedroom and into the combined living space and kitchen area. Asterion pouts.

“But the bed is comfy!” They complain.

“Not if you get crumbs in my covers it’s not,” Sylphid shoots back. Asterion sulks. Sylphid ruffles his hair and grins at them.

“I gotta take a quick shower.” He tells the kid, and goes to do that. He’d just been down at the sparring yard, after all. He’s sweaty and stinky.

He finishes quickly, a little worried about what the gremlin can get up to unsupervised in his apartments, and struggles into his clothes in the damp warmth of the bathroom, instead of going out into his bedroom. This proves to be the right decision when he comes out to find Asterion back on his bed, finishing the last bite of his sandwich.

“Really, kid?” He groans. He’s going to have to shake everything out before he goes to bed. Thanks, gremlin. Asterion looks up, completely unrepentant.

“Val-papa says I don’t have to listen to you.” They say reasonably.

“Valentine says you shouldn’t listen to me when I have awesome ideas, not when I tell you not to eat on my bed, squirt.” Sylphid corrects. Asterion wrinkles their little nose.

“Val-papa says they’re stupid ideas,” they say doubtfully. Sylphid raises an eyebrow.

“But you have fun, don’t you?” he counters. Asterion looks mildly troubled.

“Well, yeah,” they admit. Sylphid preens.

“Therefore they’re awesome ideas.” He says smugly. Asterion thinks about it for a moment, and then nods, smiling brightly.

“Okay! Can we go play fetch with Cerberus now?” They ask eagerly. Sylphid considers it.

“Do little gremlins who eat sandwiches on my bed after I’ve asked them not to deserve to go play fetch with Cerberus?” He asks rhetorically. Asterion pouts again.

“I won’t do it again, I’m sorry,” they sigh, just a touch dramatically. Kid’s been spending too much time with Queen. Sylphid relents.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Go put away your book and your plate and we’ll go find a decent log, okay, kiddo?” He says, and Asterion cheers, racing out of the room. Sylphid sighs, resigning himself to an energetic afternoon and mentally waving a forlorn farewell to his desired nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
